


Historia de Una Noche

by MarianaSnape



Series: Historias XXX [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Primer Encuentro entre Jared y Zedd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia de Una Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña locura que salio como consecuencia de una conversación sobre algunas fotos de Jared y Zedd.

Hola, a continuación narraré la dicha que estoy viviendo desde que conocí a Jared Leto.  
Empiezo por presentarme. Mi nombre es Zedd, tengo 25 años y soy músico. Soy de complexión delgada y piel blanca. Tengo ojos claros, nariz recta y boca grande de labios carnosos. Mi preferencia por los ejemplares del sexo masculino empezó a los 17, en la preparatoria, cuando conocí íntimamente a dos muchachos de mi edad - Alexey y Nikolay - que juntos me enseñaron a conocer lo delicioso que puede ser una relación entre hombres, y a disfrutarla plenamente. Ellos me llevaron de la mano a experimentar las exquisitas sensaciones que regalan las caricias, los besos y las penetraciones, y disfruté con ellos muchas veces, siempre haciendo trío e intercambiando roles, durante un año hasta que la universidad nos separó, ya que elegimos carreras distintas. Después de ellos no había tenido ninguna relación con chicos, porque me dediqué de lleno a mi carrera.  
Antes de empezar, quiero mencionar, modestia aparte, que tengo un cuerpecito realmente apetecible, porque aunque soy delgado, tengo curvitas bien definidas en mis caderas y nalgas. Soy casi lampiño y el escaso vello que crece lo elimino totalmente de mis piernas, pecho, axilas, nalgas y principalmente en medio de ellas. El único lugar oscuro de mi cuerpo es el pubis, que lo recorto en forma de cuadro. Tengo pies pequeños y cuido muy bien mis uñas y las protejo con esmalte natural. Uso champú para el cuerpo cuando me baño y todos los días crema humectante en toda la piel. Desde los 17, cuando andaba con Alexey y Nikolay, acostumbro conservar mi cuerpo sin vello, y me excita mucho cada vez que me afeito o me depilo, aunque este cuerpo suave solo lo había disfrutado yo, porque durante ochos años no había tenido ninguna relación sexual, y solo mis manos habían acariciado mi piel, hasta que conocí a Jared.  
Jared es muy atento y tierno. Me encanta su trato delicado. En ningún momento me hace nada que yo no quiera y nunca me causa dolor o daño alguno.  
Todo lo contrario: me regala el más delicioso placer.  
Físicamente es muy guapo y su cuerpo es hermoso. Alto, mide 1.75, esbelto, discretamente musculoso. Usa barba y debajo de ella la sonrisa más franca y más cálida. Sus ojos azules regalan miradas profundas y pacíficas. Sus manos son grandes y están llenas de caricias, sus labios son gruesos y están repletos de besos; su miembro es bellísimo y está cargado de sensaciones maravillosas.  
Sus cuarenta y tres años lucen en todo su esplendor de lejos y de cerca, vestido y desnudo, dormido o despierto.  
Como dije soy músico, y desde hace dos años viajo con frecuencia a Los Ángeles. Cada vez me quedo allá dos o tres semanas, y lo disfruto mucho porque trabajo relajado, sin presión, y me doy tiempo para pasar un rato en la playa o en la alberca, por la tarde, hasta el anochecer. Y después voy un rato a algún bar, pero sin desvelarme mucho, porque siempre tengo que cumplir algún compromiso temprano. Esa había sido mi rutina siempre, hasta la última vez que estuve ahí, hace dos semanas, cuando conocí a Jared. El hizo que cambiara mi costumbre, y las dos noches que estuve allá en Mayo tuve que olvidarme de dormir para vivir intensamente ese delicioso encuentro.  
Nuestro encuentro no fue casual. Cuando en mi publicista me informo que debía ver a Jared Leto, para los trámites relacionados con la presentación de algunos conciertos pensé: "otro egocéntrico artista con el que hay que lidiar". Y resignado a eso lo busque en sus oficinas. Desde el momento en que lo vi, antes de hablar con él, me impresionó gratamente. Cuando se dispuso a atenderme noté su gran personalidad: caballeroso, atento, sonriente, decidido, seguro de sí mismo. Atendió mis explicaciones sobre los conciertos a realizar, revisó con cuidado mis documentos, y contra lo acostumbrado, no puso pretexto alguno ni negativas inexplicables, recibió mis solicitudes y dispuso que se le dieran curso.  
Después de eso inició una agradable conversación sobre lo proyectado, y la plática fue derivando en cuestiones más casuales y luego, poco a poco, en asuntos personales. Hubo tal empatía entre ambos, que después de un rato, aprovechando que era la hora, lo invité a comer y él aceptó de buen grado. Noté claramente que no aceptó por compromiso sino con gusto y creo que hasta con intención de conquista. Bueno, yo desde entonces tuve la idea, y no sé si él también, pero cuando brindamos con nuestros aperitivos tuve la seguridad de que ya habíamos hecho conexión.  
Al decir "salud", su mirada fue penetrante, sugerente, expresiva… La sentí clavada en mis ojos pero al mismo tiempo recorriendo mi cuerpo, acariciándome. Y a partir de ese instante, todo fue labor mutua de acercamiento íntimo.  
Comimos delicioso y sin prisa, como si hubiéramos firmado un convenio por el que nos comprometíamos a recorrer el camino pausadamente, sin correr, para disfrutar cada momento y llegar juntos a algún lugar sin cansarnos y entonces vivir una entrega plena y hermosa.  
Habíamos estado sentados frente a frente, pero para tomarnos el té, Jared se cambió de lugar y fue a sentarse junto a mí, a mi derecha. Yo lo contemplaba a contraluz mientras escuchaba su voz suave y acariciante y me atraía más a cada momento y él lo notaba, por supuesto. Para entonces ya nos sentíamos bien relajados por los vodkas y el vino que habíamos consumido y por el ambiente del restaurante, muy agradable, tranquilo y con musiquita suave. Hablábamos de temas muy personales, abiertamente y con una gran confianza.  
Así fuimos acercándonos a lo que me interesaba más, y no sé en qué momento dije o dijo alguna frase clave, pero de pronto su mano se posó sobre la mía, su rodilla rozó mi rodilla y su mirada se posó en mis ojos. Fue un momento fulminante, único… que me derritió por completo. Mi corazón casi dejó de latir y un instante después latía aceleradamente. Sin dejar de mirarme, dijo quedamente: "Pasemos la tarde juntos, si?"  
Para entonces ya me había contado que hacía apenas diez días regreso del tour mundial.  
Por lo tanto, pedir la cuenta, pagar y llegar a su casa fue cuestión de cinco minutos. Cuando subíamos la escalera me temblaban las piernas, y cuando abrió la puerta para que entrara, me invadió una emoción aún más excitante que la que sentí en la mesa, porque ya estábamos en el lugar donde seguramente sucederían las cosas más hermosas.  
Era una habitación pequeña, con un gran ventanal con vista a las montañas que daba a una terraza llena de plantas y flores. Tenía una cama King size con edredón azul y tapetes del mismo color. A la derecha el baño tenía abierta la puerta y se podía ver la tina y las toallas blancas, y junto a la ventana una pequeña barra ofrecía toda clase de bebidas y junto a la barrita un estéreo.  
Al entrar, encendió el estéreo y se dejó escuchar la música suave de una canción en inglés, conocida pero que no pude identificar, corrió las cortinas delgadas del ventanal y la habitación se llenó aún más de la luz de aquella tarde gloriosa y enseguida me ofreció algo de beber y pedí un vodka tonic que de inmediato preparó y del que bebimos los dos. Ese detalle me gustó y aumentó mi excitación.  
Hablamos muy poco de cosas que no recuerdo porque su cercanía me impedía entender que decía, y el momento en que plantó aquel beso en mi boca me levantó del piso, me sacó de aquella habitación, de la casa, de la ciudad, del mundo… me hizo tocar el cielo y flotar entre nubes. Fue un beso suave, que en el primer instante apenas rozaba mis labios, y luego dejó sentir su humedad, transformándose después en una deliciosa embestida de lengüetazos y mordidas exquisitas. Me llenó la cara de besos en medio de deliciosos abrazos y apretones de sus manos que recorrían mi espalda y oprimían mis nalgas. Sin dejar de besarme y casi sin darme cuenta, Jared me despojó de mi camisa, de mi pantalón y de mi bóxer.  
Sus manos seguían acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo y su boca empezó a recorrerme de arriba a abajo. Mi cuello, mis orejas, mis hombros, mi pecho… Noté que le excitaba la suavidad de mi piel, por la forma en que me besaba y me lamía. Aquello me encendió completamente, mi corazón latía acelerado y mi culito palpitaba ansioso.  
Luego fui yo quien se dedicó a él… Emocionado y con manos temblorosas, mis dedos desabrocharon su camisa descubriendo poco a poco su pecho ancho. Dócilmente, Jared se dejaba desvestir sin dejar de dibujar su agradable sonrisa bajo la gruesa barba y con su mirada clavada en mis ojos. Al quedar su torso al descubierto no aguanté la tentación y empecé a besar y a acariciar aquella pared de fuertes músculos. Mientras besaba y mordía suavemente sus pezones, sus manos recorrían mis hombros y mi espalda, subían hasta mi cuello y bajaban hasta mis nalgas. La erección provocada por aquellas caricias compartidas era notable. El gran bulto de su pantalón crecía más y más y mi mano sintió la dureza y calidez que ansiaba ser liberada. Por eso mis manos se pusieron a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón vaquero que ajustaba aquel cuerpo divino. Mis laboriosas manos consiguieron bajar aquella prenda, dejando solamente una trusa blanca de algodón deteniendo la impresionante lanza, que se dibujaba claramente en toda su longitud. Me coloqué de rodillas frente a él y seguí trabajando en desnudarlo totalmente.  
Inmediatamente jalé hacia abajo el bóxer y el hermoso miembro moreno saltó liberado frente a mí, apuntando directamente a mi cara, palpitante, hinchado, con su gran cabeza brillante, mostrando en su boca diminuta una pequeña gota de miel transparente. Aquel grandioso mástil surgía de entre la espesa mata de vello oscuro y se ofrecía a mis caricias y besos. Sus testículos colgaban grandes y redondos, medio cubiertos de vello rizado.  
Mis manos rodearon el maravilloso juguete, lo oprimieron suavecito y empezaron a hacer subir y bajar la suave piel que cubría su dureza. No podía creer su belleza, su grosor y su longitud. No era como los miembros que yo hasta entonces había conocido. En un momento pensé que no aguantaría una penetración de aquel enorme ariete, pero claro, después se disipó ese temor, por lo que más adelante narraré.  
Mientras le regalaba exquisitas caricias, en el momento en que pensé que se derramaría en mi boca, él se retiró sacando su miembro. Momentos después Jared se arrodilló frente a mí y me plantó un cálido y húmedo beso en mi boca abierta. Así estuvimos en mitad de la estancia, de rodillas sobre la alfombra, frente a frente, abrazados y fundidos en deliciosos besos.  
Nos enredamos en apretados abrazos y poco a poco nos fuimos tendiendo en la alfombra sin dejar de besarnos, frotando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sintiendo nuestros vientres calientes que ansiaban entregarse y derramarse.  
En un momento en que separamos nuestras bocas, Jared hizo que me acostara boca abajo, se acomodó sobre mí y se dedicó a sembrar besos, lengüetazos y suaves mordidas a todo mi cuerpo, empezando desde el cuello, siguiendo por los hombros, los brazos, la espalda…  
Al llegar a mi cintura me provocó temblores continuos, como espasmos. Luego siguió en mis caderas… y yo esperaba ansioso sentirlo en mis nalgas, pero no… siguió por mis piernas hasta mis pies. Me besó, mordió y chupó cada dedo mientras hacía que me derritiera de deseo. Afortunadamente regresó hacia arriba, por mis muslos, hasta llegar a mis nalgas… Sus manos me regalaron suaves caricias y luego las separaron para descubrir mi culito estrecho y palpitante.  
Aquel momento fue especial… La punta de su lengua tocó los pliegues de mis nalgas humedeciéndolas y provocando exquisitas y excitantes cosquillas. Me besó, me lamió y humedeció la entradita ansiosa que ya quería ser penetrada.  
Y aquellas húmedas caricias fueron un preludio de lo más bello de la noche.  
Fue una deliciosa preparación para la cogida más bella, rica y satisfactoria que hasta entonces había experimentado.  
Sin cambiar mi posición ni de lugar, solamente abrí las piernas y él se acomodó de forma que la punta de su miembro acarició los pliegues de mi culito y esparció su miel dulce y transparente que combinada con su saliva, lubricó aún más mi entrada ansiosa. Y no esperó más… Un leve empujón hizo que su cabeza traspasara la barrera de mis esfínteres hasta colocarse en mi interior. No sin dolor, claro… pero fue un dolor momentáneo, pasajero, que sólo provocó un ligero quejido que se ahogó con el placer delicioso que era superior al dolor, porque a partir del momento en que su cabeza se insertó en mi cuevita, todo lo demás fue placer puro.  
Jared, amable como siempre, se quedó inmóvil al sentir que me dolía, y me preguntó si era mucho el dolor, y me dijo que si quería lo sacaba. Yo por supuesto le dije que no, que ya había pasado el dolor, y que por nada del mundo lo sacara de ahí… que siguiera adelante, que lo metiera todo… Él se emocionó aún más con mis palabras, tendió su pecho en mi espalda y rodeándome con sus brazos se dispuso a penetrarme completamente.  
Ése día descubrí en Jared la cualidad que más me gusta, lo que más me atrae… Es la suavidad con que me trata, la delicadeza que tiene en todo momento conmigo. Nunca es agresivo ni violento. En aquel momento empecé a sentirlo así, porque sin dejar de acariciarme y besarme, deslizó por mí túnel estrecho todo el largo cuerpo de su maravilloso miembro, sin provocar el más mínimo dolor en ningún momento. Increíblemente, cada uno de sus veinte centímetros de su duro fierro fueron entrando por mi cuevita profunda y angosta hasta que nada adentro quedó vacío y nada de su pene quedó afuera.  
Cuando sentí las cosquillas que los vellos de sus testículos me hacían cosquillas en la piel de mis nalgas, me di cuenta que estaba perfectamente tomado por Jared… totalmente penetrado por él, y era maravilloso saberlo, sentirlo, vivirlo. Saber que no era un sueño, darme cuenta que Jared estaba sobre mí y que me llenaba del todo, desde la entrada palpitante hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre, era lo más hermoso que pudiera sucederme.  
Jared se deslizaba hacia adentro y hacia afuera aquel hermoso pistón arrancando de mi pecho profundos suspiros de placer. Pensé que faltaba poco para que llegara el momento en que explotaría y derramaría en lo más hondo de mi vientre su torrente, hasta el momento en que sacó totalmente su miembro, se hincó a un lado y me propuso cambiar de posición, pidiéndome que me acostara boca arriba y abriera mis piernas para penetrarme de nuevo, teniéndome frente a él. Yo me acomodé tal como él dijo e inmediatamente estaba cogido de nuevo por aquel miembro. Jared resbalaba una vez más y lentamente su masculinidad en mí, mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y me estrechaba contra su pecho. Yo lo atrapaba con mis piernas y mis brazos y lo jalaba con fuerza para pegar todo su cuerpo al mío. Él, sin disminuir la fuerza y sin perder el ritmo de su penetración que aumentaba paulatinamente, esparcía generosamente sus besos en mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros… recorría todo lo que alcanzaba y regresaba una y otra vez a mí boca mordiendo mis labios y jugando con mi lengua.  
Y así, en medio de besos, caricias, jadeos, sudor y saliva, llegó el momento culminante, el instante en que Jared y todo su ser debía explotar.  
Entonces quedó quieto, en un bello éxtasis, sacó su miembro un poco, la encajó de nuevo hasta el fondo y en aquella fracción de segundo llegó el toque que desencadenó una explosión grandiosa, única, en la que aquel hombre hermoso dejó salir el torrente más delicioso, caliente y espeso que hasta entonces había sentido en mi interior. Poco a poco aquel lechoso fluido fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que brotaron las últimas gotas, mientras estilaba afuera de mi agujero y resbalaba hasta formar un charquito en la alfombra.  
Jared descansó su cuerpo sobre el mío al tiempo que su miembro se iba haciendo blando y pequeño dentro de mí.


End file.
